Creeping Darkness
by Grufflump
Summary: Pain can be caused by many things, getting hit, falling over, falling in love. What happens when you fall in love to find out that he loves another? Some cry but get over it. Others snap... YAOI TysonKaikindaKaiRay Oneshot.


This is areally long one-shot fanfic and is actually pointless but I felt like writing it so…I did.

It is YAOI so no likey no ready…I don't own beyblade or any characters used but I do own the story line so please do not steal it. I put a lot of effort into it and it would be wrong to steal any ideas

Also, I know it would have made more sense to put it into chapters but nah, I thought, 'I'll just add to this when I feel like it an eventually it will be done'…and it is…Just warning you it doesn't exactly have a happy ending.

**Darkness creeps in:**

The Bladebreakers were on a mini bus on their way to a tournament. Kai sat at the back, eyes shut, arms folded, Ray sat in the seat in front of him listening to his i-pod, Kenny was in the middle, on his laptop, Max was drawing an amazing picture off a sunrise, and Tyson was harassing the bus driver about when they were going to get there. It was a three hour journey there and Kai was about to hit Tyson. Kai felt his blood rise as Tyson asked again, 'when will we get there?'  
Ray switched off his i-pod and faced Kai.

"Calm down," he said, "Tyson is just anxious to get there."  
Kai opened his eyes and look at Ray's cat-like face, "I know but he is just so childish."

Ray nodded then went over to see Max and his picture.

Kai sighed. Ray was the only one on the team who understood him. It was as if Ray could feel his emotions. But Kai knew that wasn't true because, if he could, then he would have felt the embarrassment every time he did something wrong in front of Ray. Behind Kai's cold exterior, he blushed at least ten times a day but he hid it beneath icy glares and snide remarks. Ray's smile did made him blush, so did his laugh, and the way his hair hung coolly down his back, they way he would talk to Kai; Ray generally made him blush.

Kai had actually talked to Ray. He had a conversation with him and told him secrets, as if they were friends. No one else in the team understood him, Kai felt that Ray did. Ray was the only person Kai would even think of as a friend and Kai thought Ray knew this.

"Hey Kai," Ray called, taking Kai out off his daydream, "Come see what Max drew."  
Kai considered making some snide remark but then decided to go. He stood up, trying to look like he was loathing every minute of it. Kai didn't dislike Max; he just disagreed with his constantly happy attitude. They were teammates but would probably never be friends.

Kai walked up to where Max was sitting and looked at the picture. He was temporarily awestruck by the beautiful peace of artwork but he quickly got back his coolness. The picture was off a sunrise with a dark sky but the sun was coming, destroying the darkness. Kai noticed Draceil faintly drawn in behind the sun.

"That's…great," said Kai admiring the picture.

"You actually said something nice!" said Tyson from behind him, "Wow, there is a first time for everything."  
Kai turned and faced Tyson who was smiling.

"What I say is my own business," said Kai coldly, "I did complement Max's picture because it is great, however I doubt whether I will ever compliment you or anything you ever do."  
Tyson's smile faded and he replaced it with a pout, "Aw but I want you approval so much Mr team captain sir."  
Kai chose to sit down and not hit Tyson. He didn't want to seem stupid in front of Ray and besides, Kai felt that he had hurt Tyson's feelings with his remark. He sat down in his seat and smiled to himself. He crossed his arms and legs and began to think about Ray; he did this a lot to calm down.

Tyson, Kai thought, I know he is powerful but why does he have to be on the team. He is so annoying and has such a big head. He can never accept the fact that I say what I feel and I have never felt anything remotely nice towards him. He always runs in and saves the day from a situation that anyone else on the team could of done ten times better. He always expects everyone to say 'well done Tyson' and 'what a great match Tyson.' Everyone does as well and he can't accept the fact that I don't…

"Kai," said Ray sitting down beside him, "You really hurt Tyson when you said that. He is sitting over there glaring out the window. Kai, I think you should say sorry."

Kai looked incredulously at Ray, "Why would I, I say what I feel?"

Ray looked deep into his crimson eyes then said, "Kai, please say sorry, for me?"

Kai stared back and momentarily considered saying sorry, "No, if you want, you can say 'he didn't mean it, he is just travel sick,' but I am not saying sorry."

Ray shook his head then said, "I thought you were better than this, this is just something stupid that he said. I thought you were above this."  
Kai felt like he could cry. He would have either to apologise or disappoint Ray.

"Fine," said Kai getting up, "I will do it, but only because you want me to, not because I feel sorry."

"It's a start," said Ray smiling, "Oh and could I sit here," Ray pointed to the seat beside Kai, "I want to chat with you."

"About what?" asked Kai before he could stop himself.

"Things," said Ray sitting down, "anything really, I like talking to you."

"Sure," said Kai, inwardly blushing.

Kai began to walk off towards Tyson when Ray grabbed his arm.

"Make him believe you," Ray whispered in his ear.

Kai nodded then walked down the mini bus. Kai glanced back and saw Ray taking the seat next to his and smiled. He sat down beside Tyson, wiping the smile off his face.

"What do you want?" asked Tyson, still glaring out the window.

Oh my God, thought Kai, why did I say yes. This is like talking to a five year old!

"I said," said Tyson, turning and glaring at Kai, "What do you want?"

"I came here," said Kai meeting his cold glare with a cold glare off his own, "To say," Kai stopped glaring and tried to smile but all he really did was not look unhappy, "Sorry for what I said, it probably hurt your feelings."  
Tyson looked dazed, "Ok," was all he managed.

Kai got up, having apologised and walked back to his seat.

"Happy?" asked Kai, grinning at Ray, "I said sorry."

"Yep," said Ray smiling back, "So did you like Max's picture?"

"Yes," said Kai in disbelief, "That is why I said it was great."  
"Ok that was a dumb question," Ray chuckled.

Kai laughed as well. When he stopped, he noticed Max and Tyson staring at him, Tyson looking awestruck again.

"Why don't you smile more?" asked Ray, putting his head lopsided.

Kai thought about this question for a moment before answering, "I dunno really, eh…to not let people see what I am really feeling I suppose. It was part of my training at the abbey."  
Ray was the only person he had told about his abbey experiences and Ray just nodded. Kai noticed Tyson staring at his talking but ignored him.

"I mean," whispered Kai, "I had to hide all emotions or get the shit kicked out off me; it wasn't really a hard choice."

"Good point," said Ray, pulling his long ponytail over his chest and playing with it, "Was it bad being at the abbey, I mean all the time?"  
Kai had to think about this again, "Yes, I would say that. I mean all I wanted to do was too escape and I did so I would say most off the time yeah. When I was with my friends it wasn't so bad I guess."

"Do you regret going there?" asked Ray, Kai noticed he was not smiling now but just looking straight at him.

"No," said Kai quickly, he had thought about this a lot and had decided no, "I wouldn't be as powerful now," Kai left out the bit that had really made him decide that, he wouldn't of gotten into the championships and never would of met Ray, "And I think that I have become stronger now because of it."  
Ray smiled at him again, "Wow, you have a great out look on life."

Kai blushed inwardly again, "Thanks," was all he could manage.

"Do you think we would have met?" asked Ray, "I mean the Bladebreakers?"

"I don't think so," said Kai after thinking about the question.

"So I guess we have Boris to thank for the team that destroyed him," said Ray beaming at Kai.

Kai blushed inwardly again, "yeah we do."

There was a silence between them then Ray said, "Do you know any good quotes?"

"What?" asked Kai, sure that he hadn't heard right, "Quotes?"

"Yeah," said Ray looking round at him, "You know, phrases that kind of stuck with you through life, something that inspires you."

Kai thought then realised that he didn't. He decided to make up one on the spot.

"Eh, yeah," said Kai trying to make up a quote quickly, "Ok well it went 'We are all the same and yet different in our own way.'"

The words rang around the bus then he realised that everyone was staring at him.

"Whoa," said Ray, "That was deep, who said that?"  
The quote had been Kai's feelings so Kai decided to bend the truth, "Me."

"Wow," said Ray astonished, "You came up with that on the spot? That was so cool."

"Thanks," said Kai turning to face out the window.

Kai didn't talk for the rest of the journey, hoping that everyone would just forget that he ever said anything and leave him alone, but, as always, that never happens.

"You spoke," said Tyson on the way out of the mini bus. It was more like and accusation than a statement.

"So," said Kai coldly, "I do what I want when I feel like it."

"Yeah," said Tyson, "But what if you felt like killing someone."

"I do," growled Kai, then looking pointedly at him, "Leave me alone."

Ray kicked Kai because he was walking in front of him, he just let his foot lag behind so it caught Kai's shin.

Kai winced then said, "Sorry, I am just in a bad mood."

"Yeah," said Tyson, glad to be talking to Kai, "For the past five years."

Kai felt a retort come up his throat but Ray's foot scuffed threatenely so he just laughed a little then looked at the steps as he went down then.

"You know," said Max beaming at Kai, "That's the first time I've ever heard you laugh, even if it was forced."

Kai was about to glare at Max when Ray caught his eye.

Kai smiled, even though Max probably knew it was put on, he seemed pleased that Kai was attempting to be happy.

As they were walking along to the hotel that was about half a mile away, Kai lagged behind to talk to Ray and Ray seemed to get the hint.

"I hope you aren't gonna make me do this all the time," said Kai smiling genuinely.

"As much as I can," said Ray smiling, "You know you are really funny and no other team mate knows that."  
Kai nodded in an I-don't-really-mind-way.

"I don't think that I will be able to be nice to Tyson much more though," said Kai glaring at the back of Tyson's head.

"Why do you hate him?" asked Ray thoughtfully.

"Well he is an eccentric, big-headed, childish, annoying, immature, brat who doesn't deserve to be on our team," said Kai in one breath.

It was clear that Tyson or any other team member didn't hear but Kai still felt slightly bad for saying it aloud.

Ray smiled, "Isn't childish and immature the same thing?"

"I dunno," said Kai fake huffing, "I never did do well in English."  
Ray laughed but it sounded like music to Kai's ears. He listened to the laugh hoping it would never end, but it did.

"Kai," asked Ray, "Why are you so cold to Tyson, he likes you?"

"Dunno," was all Kai could say. He had had an instant dislike for Tyson and couldn't explain it; it was almost as weird as his instant like for Ray.

"Well maybe if you were nice to him?" asked Ray.

"Ray, I don't like him, get over it," said Kai, still smiling from Ray's laugh

"Well," said Ray, and Kai was sure he would not give up the subject.

Kai walked the rest of the way in a contented silence beside Ray. Tyson kept glancing back at him as if he would go talk to him.

Fat chance, thought Kai, I am going to talk to you as little as possible, even less if Ray is making me be nice. Kai shot an icy glare at Tyson as he turned around again but Ray cut the glare short by hitting him, again, on his shin. Kai winced then smiled at Tyson, trying to be nice.

"You'd better not keep doing this," said Kai limping slightly.

"I will," said Ray smiling, "and just to let you know, I like you too."

Then Ray walked off and talked to Tyson, leaving Kai to let the words echo around his head.

What had Ray meant by that, thought Kai as he walked behind the rest of his team. He didn't dare let himself hope what he wanted to so badly. Kai walked along and tried to take his mind off Ray and Ray related things when Tyson appeared at his side.

"Hi," said Tyson smiling, "How are you?"

Kai glanced at Ray who in the middle of talking to Max shot him another warning glance, "Thrilled to be alive, you?" said Kai in a flat voice.

Tyson giggled which made Kai shudder but he hid it.

"I am good," said Tyson running out of conversation, "Um…this is hard but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime?"

Kai looked at him to see if it was some kind of a joke. Tyson was looking at the ground blushing furiously.

Shit, Kai thought, what the hell I am I supposed to say...I could say maybe then later refuse when Ray isn't near and I will even try to put it nicely. Kai was happy with his plan so he tried to put it into motion

"I'll think about it," said Kai as nicely as he could.

"Great," said Tyson beaming at him.

Then Tyson walked off and began whispering furiously with Max and Ray.

"Bloody hell," Kai muttered to himself, "It's like I just said yes. I am gonna say no anyway but he is so happy…this is making it harder but I will have to…I am fucking talking to myself."  
Kai looked around at the cold streets and saw the large hotel that they were staying in.

Kai hunched his shoulders up as a cold breeze hit them again

"Are you going on a date with Tyson?" asked the voice of Ray beside him. There was nothing accusing in his voice although Kai felt that he could be honest with Ray.

Kai shook his head, "no but I am trying to be nice."  
Kai glared at the back of Tyson's head before turning to see Ray's face. It looked confused then straightened itself out.

"You should tell him," said Ray, "He thinks he's got a shot."  
Kai nodded, "yeah, he really should take a hint, eh Ray?"

Ray smiled glanced at Tyson then whispered, "I'll talk later, I'll come to your room, ok?"

Kai nodded, confused. Then Ray walked of and started talking with Max.

Kai felt bad about telling Tyson maybe so he walked up to him.

"Listen Tyson," said Kai, "I am not seeing anyone right now and I am focusing on Blading, not relationships, sorry."  
Tyson looked deeply hurt then walked quickly off ahead and straight into the hotel.

By the time that the rest of the Bladebreakers had gotten there, he had checked into his room.

Kai got to the reception first and quickly checked in to his room. He didn't want to think of what Max or Ray wanted to say to him about hurting his feelings.

Kai dragged his suite case up the stairs and into his room. He quickly closed the door then looked around. It was empty but it had a safe feeling to it. Kai smiled then sat down on his bed. Kai absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair when he fell off the bed because of a knock at the door.

Grumbling to himself, he answered the door.

Tyson stood there with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Tyson.

"Eh, what?" asked Kai shocked by his presence.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Tyson more loudly.

"I don't…" Kai began.

"DON'T YOU DENY IT!" Tyson bellowed, "I KNOW YOU HATE ME AND YOU JUST LOVE MAX AND RAY! WHY? WHY DO YOU HATE ME WHEN I AM PERFECTLY NICE TO YOU!"

And with that, he stormed of back into his room.

Kai stood there shocked then realised that Ray would be angry if Tyson hated him.

Kai walked out of his room and knocked on Tyson's door.

Tyson opened the door and on seeing Kai tried to close it again. Kai put his foot in the door so it couldn't close but Tyson slammed it against his foot anyway.

Kai winced in the pain then thought to himself, it's for Ray; just remember it's for Ray.

Tyson looked at Kai's foot for a moment then opened the door.

"What?" he asked coldly.

Kai didn't know what. He had been right, Kai did hate him.

"I don't hate you," Kai lied.

"Yeah right," said Tyson even more coldly.

"No really," Kai said trying to sound convincing, "I like you, but I just don't think that us dating is a good idea, ok?"  
Tyson looked up and nodded, "I am sorry that I yelled."

"It's ok," said Kai looking for a reason to go before he invited him in.

Suddenly Tyson hugged Kai. Kai stood there and felt like it was the worst moment of his life. Kai gingerly patted Tyson on the back then pulled Tyson off him.

"I am going to go have a shower after the long bus ride," said Kai smiling although he felt ill.

"Ok Kai," said Tyson sadly and he closed the door.

Kai walked back into his hotel room and lay down on his bed. Kai's anger for Tyson was still there but he also felt sympathy. Kai took off his gloves and scarf and threw them on the floor. Then Kai took off his shoes and just lay there on his bed.

Kai realised that he didn't hate Tyson, just disliked him.  
Well, though Kai, at least that's one less person to hate.

Kai sat up and walked over to the en-suite bathroom to go have a shower when someone knocked on the door again.

Kai turned and whilst praying it wasn't Tyson, he opened it.

To Kai's surprise, it was Ray.

Ray walked in and sat down on Kai's bed. Kai looked at him but he was still holding the door. Kai realised this and shut it quickly. Kai blushed but he forgot to hide it this time and he sat down on the bed next to Ray.

Ray sat there smiling at Kai until Kai broke the silence.

"Hi," said Kai smiling back, "how are you?"

"Wonderful," said Ray still smiling, "You know that's the first time I've seen you blush?"

"Ok," said Kai hiding another blush, "Eh, it was nice of you to pay a visit but I am sure you have a purpose?"

"Oh right," said Ray who then stopped staring at Kai for a moment, "Thank you for being nice to Tyson."

"Welcome," said Kai quietly, "I just don't get on well with him…"  
Kai was cut off by Ray kissing him. Ray's fingers gently stroked Kai's chin then Ray pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kai confused.

"To say thanks," said Ray as if it was a normal way to say thanks.

Kai opened his mouth to say something but Ray kissed him again, this time both of his hands went behind Kai's head and pushed in deeper.

Kai closed his eyes and let Ray lead him in the kiss.

Ray pulled away but Kai waited, letting the kiss float about him mouth for a second.

"Why?" asked Kai again.

"I wanted to," said Ray smiling, "I have to go see Tyson now but would love to spend more," he paused, "quality time together."  
Kai just smiled as Ray walked out of the room, then he lay on his back and thought about the kiss over and over again in his head, letting himself feel Ray on his lips, taste him, almost kiss him again. It was like a moment that he had waited for, dream of, it had come and now it was still lingering in the air.

Kai drifted of into a dream with him and Ray kissing, and then Tyson came in-between and took Ray away from him. Then Kai fell into a black hole, which he couldn't get out of, and Max was trying to help him but he couldn't reach his hand. Tyson stood above laughing at them.

Kai woke up with Tyson's laughter ringing through his ears. Kai sat bolt upright then looked around.

"It was a dream," he told himself, "but it seemed so real," he added.

Kai looked out of the window and realised that it was dark outside. Kai glanced at the clock at it was flashing in red five am. Kai rolled over and realised that he would never sleep now.

Kai stood up and put on his shoes, gloves and scarf. Then he walked quietly out of his room and out of the hotel.

Kai had expected to be the only one up but he saw the tall outline of Max.

Kai walked up to Max and smiled.

"Hi," said Kai brightly, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?" said Max happily.

"Already slept," said Kai beaming.

There was a silence but Max was the one to break it.

"Kai, you know Tyson?" said Max in a serious tone.

"Yeah," said Kai and he added to himself, sadly.

"He likes you a lot," said Max looking at Kai sadly, "No he," he paused, "loves you."

They words rang through the cold night and Kai stood there shocked.

"Are you sure?" asked Kai quietly

"Kai," said Max still in his serious tone, "Tyson loves you but he knows that you don't love him, but that wont make him fall out of love with you."

Kai stood there and felt dizzy. Then tried to change the subject quickly, "Do you like anyone?"

"I am the only straight Bladebreaker," said Max in his usual happy tone, "I like girls."

"Really, who does Kenny like?" asked Kai glad to have the subject changed.

"Eh I think he had a crush on Mystel and then on Brooklyn, then on me for a while, then on the guy of the TV, I think he had one on you, and he liked that DJ topper guy…" said Max, "You get the idea, he is gay"

"Wow," said Kai, "I always thought he was straight," Kai paused, "I'd better go in."

"Yeah," said Max still smiling, "Think about it Kai."

"Ok," Kai called walking into the hotel quickly.

Kai walked back into his room and just stood there. He didn't know what to do. Tyson loved him? What did he want from him? How could he stop it?

Kai sat down on a small chair in front of the large mirror and put his hands in his head.

Kai tried to think this through.

Ok, well Tyson loves me, I love Ray, I think Ray likes me, not sure about love, but he at least likes me, Kenny is gay and Max is straight.

It seemed so simple and yet it wasn't. On finding out that Kai merely resented Tyson, he found that hurting him was harder and that he felt sorry for him. There was a light knock at the door. Kai glared at the door hoping it would go away but they knocked again.

Kai got up and slowly walked to the door. Standing there was Ray, beaming at Kai, fully dressed.

"Busy?" asked Ray.

"Eh, no," said Kai returning the smile, "I don't think I am busy at half five in the morning."

"Good," said Ray grabbing Kai's hand and pulling him out of his room.

Kai walked behind Ray but Ray never let go of his hand. Ray pulled him down the stairs and outside to where a moment before, Kai and Max had talked.

"Where are we going?" asked Kai.

"Here," said Ray sitting down on a low wall.

"Why?" said Kai sitting beside him.

"I need to talk to you," said Ray looking at his hands.

"About what?" asked Kai who was noticing that a lot of people needed to talk to him lately.

"Well," said Ray awkwardly, "Eh, you know how Tyson like fancies you?"

"Sadly," said Kai, "Max said he loves me but I am not sure."

"Oh he does love you," said Ray still looking at his hands, "But I have a problem with all this that is going on and I think it will break up the Bladebreakers and I don't want to do that but I think I will have to tell some one."  
Kai stared at Ray, "What Ray?"

"Well," said Ray, "Tyson told me that he loved you when we started the team and I didn't mind at all. Tyson wasn't upset when he found out that you hated him, but he was more determined to go out with you. I realised recently however that I have been developing feelings for you as well. Tyson doesn't know, no one else does but if Tyson found out then, I don't know what he would do."

"Ray," said Kai taking Ray's hand, "I don't like him, I like you."  
Ray looked at him for the first time, "That's not the problem; it's that Tyson will be really annoyed and see it as me breaking his trust and stealing you away from him."

"I was never his so how can you steal me?" Kai said gently, "Ray I don't think Tyson should control what we do."  
Ray eyes were pleading, "We need to be a team to be the best, to keep BEGA down. We have the five sacred Bitbeast's, we have to stay together."

A tear flowed down Ray's cheek and Kai brushed it away with a finger.

"I don't care about BEGA or Tyson, all I want is you, you are all I have ever wanted," said Kai.

Ray closed his eyes and more tears fell down his cheeks.

"Kai," he said softly, "I love you but I don't think we can with Tyson…"

Kai leant forward and put a finger on Ray's lips to stop him from talking.

"I love you too,"

Kai kissed Ray, still holding his hand. Kai put his other hand on Ray's face and softly brought it down his cheek. Kai pulled away because Ray hadn't moved at all through the kiss.

Ray had closed his eyes and his mouth was slightly open. Tears were falling freely down his cheeks.

"Kai," he said quietly, "you love me?"

Kai realised that Ray's tears, were tears of joy.

"Since I first met you," said Kai stroking Ray's hand.

"But," said Ray wiping his own tears away with his free hand, "What about…?"

"Forget Tyson," said Kai smiling, "He doesn't matter, he will have to get used to it."

Ray let out a soft sob, "Please Kai, don't tell him?"

"But," Kai protested.

"Not yet," said Ray so quietly that Kai could barely hear him.

Kai paused for a second and considered to argue. Not today, he thought, he's not ready yet.

Kai nodded then pulled Ray in closer to him. Ray rested his head on Kai's shoulder.

"Kai," Ray whispered after ten minutes of holding each other.

"Yes," said Kai running his fingers through Ray's hair.

"I need to go inside," said Ray quietly not moving.

"Why?" asked Kai who has enjoyed that past few minutes immensely.

"My ass is numb," laughed Ray sitting up.

Kai laughed as well but he felt a sad that the moment was over.

Ray stood up and stretched his arms out.

"Coming?" he asked as Kai sat there staring at him.

Kai looked confused for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'll see you at breakfast then?"

Ray flicked his hair so his long ponytail flicked around and landed over his shoulder. Then Ray grabbed it and played with the hair at the end.

"I am sorry about keeping this a secret," he said, "I just am not ready to tell anyone yet. I mean Tyson would hate me and I can't cope with people when they are angry."  
Kai grabbed Ray's lengthy ponytail out of his hands and tugged it playfully, "When you are ready we will tell the world that we are together. Until then we are nothing more than team mates, ok?"

Kai let go of the ponytail and it fell against Ray's chest.

Ray smiled then nodded.

They began to walk in together, quite close but not suspiciously so.

There was an awkward silence and Kai broke it.

"Did you know Kenny is gay and Max is straight?" said Kai casually.

"Really," said Ray beaming, "I always though Kenny was straight and Max was gay."

"Nope," replied Kai, "Kenny is gay and apparently he has had loads of crushes on guys."

"Wow," laughed Ray, "That is amazing."  
They walked in laughing and into the dining room for an early breakfast.

Kai had plain cereal but Ray had eggs and bacon on toast. Kai just smiled at Ray.

"Oh Kai," said Ray after swallowing a bit of his breakfast, "If they ask, you were up first and I came down recently, ok?"

"Fine," said Kai, "And Max knows that I was up at five so that should be fine."

Ray smiled then glanced behind them.

"They're coming," he hissed and took a bit of his toast.

Kai glanced over Ray's shoulder and saw Tyson, Max and Kenny walking towards them.

Kai closed his eyes then Ray saw the old, cold Kai come back.

Tyson Max and Kenny sat down and Max sat next to Kai and Tyson on the other.

Kai took the last of his cereal then sat back and crossed his arms.

Tyson ordered an English breakfast, Max ordered toast and Kenny ordered bacon on toast.

They chatted amongst themselves and Kai sat back and listened. They talked about tack ticks. Kai listened then he froze when he heard Max say some thing.

"I can't blade in the tournament," he said sadly, "I hurt my wrist last night and I can't, Kai will have to."

Kai stared at Max then at his bandaged wrist.

Kai then felt the rest of the teams eyes fall upon him. He glanced around the table and saw Ray smiling.

"Fine," said Kai in a bored voice, "I will Blade in the tournament."

"Thanks," said Max smiling, "I fell going up some stairs, dumb I know."

Kai felt bubbles of excitement burst in his chest but he hid them.

"Max," asked Kai, he paused; he was going to ask when he fell because he would have been heard but he saved it for later, "when is the tournament?"

Kai felt dumb but he knew that he had said it with enough coolness to make them think he hadn't really cared up until this point.

"Next week," said Tyson through a large bite of egg, "When are we training?"

Kai had temporarily forgotten that he was captain and had to pick training days and racemes.

"Why don't I do that?" said Max cheerfully, "I mean you'll be taking my place in the tournament and then shouldn't I take your place in the team?"

Kai thought about this; it would make it a lot easier but could Max do it. He had seen Max blade and if he thought enough about it then Kai supposed he could.

Kai nodded, "fine but please focus and actually train us; God knows Tyson's launch needs work."  
Tyson looked at him for a moment then Kai let a smile flash across his lips. Then Tyson smiled broadly but Kai did not return it. He wasn't going to start being all nice to his teammates now that they had seen him like that. He was still going to be the same, cold Kai when he felt like it, and right now Kai felt like being cold. He didn't know why but he felt like being nice to everyone (except Ray) would be too hard.

Kai sat their through the rest of breakfast and watched his team eat. They laughed and joked amongst themselves and Kai watched, arms and legs folded, them have fun.

"Ok," said Max finally standing up, "Let's go train."  
Every one stared at Max except Kai. Kai got up and walked behind Max.

"Let's go," Kai said sounding bored.

Ray was next to get up, quickly followed by Max.

Max and Kai were ahead of everyone else so Kai took the chance.

"Kai," Max said before Kai could ask him anything, "Why was it only you who got up?"

Kai was temporarily speechless because his mind had been on his own question.

"I don't think," said Kai slowly, "That they expected you to take your role as temp Captain so seriously."

Max nodded, "and you did?"

"Yeah," Kai replied, "I just knew that you would put the concentration you use on Blading on being captain."  
Max smiled at Kai and Kai quickly smiled back then Tyson walked between them. Kai looked forwards and never took his eyes off the door that lead to the Practising room. The hotel was for keen Bladers and Kai had pre-booked the room.

"How are you guys?" asked Tyson cheerfully.

"Great," replied Max beaming at Tyson.

"I feel Fu" Rays foot caught Kai's ankle making him stumble forwards but Kai rebalanced quickly, "Fine," he finished quickly glaring at Ray who was grinning behind him.

Kai felt tired from being up all night and he had only had a long nap. Waking up early wasn't Kai's idea of fun.

Kai heard Ray talking to Kenny who had just caught up to them.

Kai walked in between Max and Tyson feeling very uncomfortable.  
Max kept making jokes and Tyson would laugh then Tyson would make a joke and max would laugh. Kai just stood in the middle not laughing or making jokes but the didn't seem to notice.

Once Kai had gotten to the room, he walked in first and switched on the light.

It was a large room with several Beydish's, an assault course for the beyblade itself and a gym for the Beyblader; it had everything from a thing to improve the blader ripcord pulling to s thing to help his overall fitness.

Everyone looked around in aw and wandered about, getting the feel for the place. After several minutes, the first person to make a move was Tyson.

"Wanna blade?" He asked, grinning at Kai.

"No," Kai replied quickly, "Thank you," he added, "I am going to hit the gym first."

Tyson's smile faded but he nodded and walked over to ask Max. Kai saw Max happily accept and the walked over to a red dish. Kai looked around for Ray after watching Max and Tyson let their beyblades rip into the dish.

Kai spotted him over at the gym improving his ripcord pulling. Kai smiled then walked over to him.

Kai went on the machine beside him designed to build up your upper body.

"Hi," Kai grinned taking the seat and putting his arms again the large metal pads. The machine Ray was on was a large metal box with a ripcord that went on for far longer than a normal one. You pulled it and it told you how fast your Beyblade would have gone and what part you need to improve on. There were pads for you feet to improve you stance that Ray was strapped into.

"Hi," said Ray after pulling the ripcord. The machine beeped and Ray looked at the screen. Then Ray frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked standing up and leaning over Ray's shoulder to see his results.

"It keeps saying that my stance is wrong and that my Beyblade would be going very slowly," Ray said his eyes fixed on the screen.

"It's probably broken," reassured Kai, "here let me have a go, I bet it will say the same thing."  
Ray nodded, undid his feet and stepped back for Kai to have a go. Kai smiled at Ray before strapping his own feet in and getting into his stance.

"3, 2, 1" said Kai grabbing the ripcord, "GO!"

He pulled it as hard as he could and he was actually quite proud of his pull.

The screen went black for a second then his results popped up:

_Stance: Excellent_

_Power: Very High_

_Beyblade speed: Very fast_

_Total score: 10/10_

_NEW HIGH SCORE, PLEASE ENTER NAME:_

Kai stared at the screen then entered his name. The words 'well done' popped up before returning to its opening screen. Kai silently undid his feet and turned. He finally met Ray's eye. He though that Ray would be angry with him but he wasn't. Ray was beaming at Kai.

"Well done," he said grinning, "I need to work on mine."

"I'll help," offered Kai.

Ray paused before glancing at Tyson and Max who was watching them, "They're watching," he hissed, Say something snide, walk off, and do something else  
Kai was temporally stunned but then after glancing at Tyson he thought.

"You're right," said Kai coldly, "You do need work, and I think that you should stay here all night, maybe then you will be decent."

Then Kai walked off and went on a treadmill. It was boring and even when Kai put on the head phones he could still not help thinking about Ray.

Kai was shocked when 'Eye of the Tiger,' came on so he decided that no music was better. Kai was not even working up a sweat so he threw of his t-shirt, revealing muscular chest with a milky white skin, and turned it up full speed. Kai began to run at the same speed as the machine and began to pant. He grinned to himself as he felt beads of sweat trickle down his face. Kai kept running, he had no idea when he was going to stop, and the sound of the treadmill in full gear was blocking out the sound of the rest of his team training. Thoughts of Ray ran over and over again in his head, making him want to run, for Ray. Kai ran and ran until he thought he might collapse. He turned it off and leant against the bar at the front as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, shoulder heaving, smiling to himself. He felt proud that he had just ran for so long, he didn't know how long but he felt exhausted. Kai turned around to see his team standing there, eyes wide, mouths open.

"What?" asked Kai coldly, picking up his t-shirt.

"You just ran for an hour," said Max.

"Yeah and at full speed," Tyson added.

"That was amazing," said Ray beaming.

"I did it to improve my fitness for the tournament," Kai replied coldly, slipping his t-shirt back on, "Not to impress you. I am going to have a break and you lot better get working."

There was a moment's pause then they walked away, all except Max who stood their smiling.

"What?" asked Kai sharply, beginning to feel awkward at Max's eyes.

"That was cool," said Max walking past Kai to the treadmill, "I am going to have a go, not as fast but I am going to try to really push myself."

"Fine," said Kai and began to walk away.

"Kai," asked Max casually, "Who were you running for?"

"What?" asked Kai turning.

"Who were you running for?" repeated Max.

"No one," lied Kai, "I was running to get fit."

"Did you know," said Max smirking, "That every time you lie your hands go into fists?"

Kai suddenly realised that Max was right. He glared then walked off, feeling a blush slip onto his face.

"Hiya," Tyson panted sitting beside Kai, "I just played that virtual boxing game, it is fun, and I floor George Forman."  
Kai suppressed a comment and said, "Wonderful," his voice was flat but Tyson looked pleased all the same.

"Do you want to Beyblade?" asked Tyson hopefully.

"I am a bit tired, "said Kai still breathing heavily, "Why not see how long Dragoon can keep spinning for?"

"Fine," replied Tyson standing up, "But I am going to Blade you."  
Before Kai could respond, Tyson had walked off. Kai shook his head and frowned. He wanted to Blade against Ray, but Tyson would get either suspicious or angry. He didn't want either so Kai decided to ask later.

Kai closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the back of the wooden bench.

"Wanna battle?" Kai heard the voice of Ray ask.

Kai's eyes snapped open and he looked at Ray.

"What about Tyson?" Kai asked, "I said no to him and if I said yes to you then he might get suspicious."

"I don't care," Ray said, "Do you want to battle?"

"Honestly," replied Kai smiling, "I don't, I want to take you out of here and go on a date."  
Kai just looked at Ray's smiling face then he heard a door slam. Kai turned to see that Tyson had clearly overheard him and Ray talking.

"Shit," mumbled Ray standing up, "I'll go talk to him."

"Wait," said Kai also standing up, "I better go, it's my fault."  
Max walked up behind them, "You should let Ray go, Tyson seeing you will make him worse."

"See you later," Kai said to Ray before sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Ray walked out of room and left Max and Kai alone.

Max sat next to Kai and just watched him rub his hands through his hair, deep in thought.

"Why did you say that?" asked Max after a few minutes.

"It was true," muttered Kai, "Tyson should accept that I don't like him, that I like Ray."

"Kai," said Max patently, "Why did you say it there when Tyson was near?"

Kai knew why, "Because I forgot, I was looking at Ray and it felt like it was only me and him in the world."

"Tyson might leave," said Max quietly, "He might just ruin your relationship; he might do nothing and just look broken forever."

"I know," Kai snapped, "I didn't want to hurt him. I just love Ray and not him; it's not my problem if he can't accept that."

"Would you die for Ray?" asked Max.

"Yes," said Kai quickly, and it was true.

"How would you feel if Ray loved me and not you," said Max, "And he asked me out on a date whilst you were there?"

Kai was shocked by this question. He thought about it for a minute.

"Like shit," replied Kai quietly, "I would hate myself."

Max said nothing. It was a skill of his that he knew when to shut up.

"We have to go talk to him," said Kai after ten minutes in silence, "We all have to be there, he will probably be feeling really down and maybe we could make him happy again."

Kai stood up and Max followed silently.

"You know," said Max grinning, "That that is the first thing you have done to try make Tyson happy?"

"Ok shut up," said Kai but he couldn't hide his smile.

They walked up to Tyson's room in silence. Kai opened his door with ease; he had been taught about this at the Abbey.

When they walked in the room was a mess. There were bits of clothes everywhere and a chair was knocked over. Kai glanced around the room at the mess. Tyson's stuff was strewn about and his bed sheets were on the floor. Max was looking at something on the floor. Kai heard him gasp.

"What?" Kai asked quickly kneeling down beside him.

Kai looked at what was in Max's hand.

"Drigger," Kai gasped, "But that meant that Ray was here. Where…"

Kai trailed off and began to look around for clues to where they had gone. Kai rummaged around the clothes and sheets on the floor until he found a scratch on the wall.

"Max," Kai called, "Over here."  
Max walked along beside him and looked at it, "It's just a scratch," he said turning away.

"No," said Kai carefully rubbing it, "It's an arrow."  
Max turned and saw it too.

"They are on the roof."

Max froze. Then he ran his finger over that arrow and bit his lip.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Because Tyson will hate Ray," said Kai angrily, "He wants to hurt him."

"Or Ray may of wanted to talk to Tyson in the fresh air?" suggested Max reasonably.

"I don't know," replied Kai pocketing Drigger and standing up, "but I am going to find out."

Kai walked quickly over to the door and seized the handle. He stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"I am coming," said Max in an unusually serious tone, "But please don't do anything stupid."

"I never do," grinned Kai.

Max smiled back, "you know you are pretty cool when you aren't busy being cold and spiteful."

Kai just smiled back and then turned the door handle. Max and Kai walked along the corridor quickly and stopped in front of the elevator.

Kai pressed the button and waited for a few second before impatiently pressing the button again. Max looked at Kai as he stared at the numbers dropping down to their level. Kai looked worried and Max felt it too. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he felt that something was wrong.

The door pinged open and Kai stepped in quickly and pressed the button. Max hopped in and the doors shut. Max could have sworn he heard someone yell 'hold the door,' but both Max and Kai ignored it. It felt like the Elevator wasn't moving or if it was it was moving very slowly. Kai was staring at the numbers rise and his hand was gripped tight around the rail that ran along the back of the elevator. His knuckles were white and he seemed very tense. Max felt like he was going to be sick; the feeling in his stomach was almost unbearable.

"Kai," Max asked very quietly, "What do you think has happened?"

Kai, at first didn't react, then he quietly answered, "I don't know but I think that it is bad."  
Max nodded. Neither of them was even thinking about what they were doing but the last time they smiled felt like an eternity away.

The letters 'roof' appeared where the numbers had been and the doors opened. Kai ran out and paused. Max walked up behind him. Max could hear the faint sounds of talking and Kai sprinted in the direction. Max ran after him and he saw Kai's scarf whip around a corner. Max ran around and almost ran into the back of him. Max glanced around the corner of Kai's shoulder and saw a sight that would be forever with him.

Tyson was standing on the edge of the building holding a knife, Ray was tied up from his shoulders to his knee's, dangling over the edge of the building, the only thing holding him there was one piece of rope. The rope was tied to a pipe near the edge and Ray appeared to be crying. Tyson had a look of pure insanity on his face and he was playing with the knife, taunting Ray.

"RAY!" Kai bellowed and began to run forward to grab Ray.

"Stop," replied Tyson viscously, "or I will cut the rope."  
Kai froze immediately but he appeared between hitting Tyson and crying for Ray; he did neither, he just stood their, looking emotionless. Max walked slowly to Kai's side and stopped next to him. Now that they were closer, they could see deep cut's on Ray's face.

"Tyson," pleaded Kai, "please let him go."

Tyson appeared temporarily shocked then he smiled insanely.

"Why should I," he laughed, "Why the hell should I?"

"Please Tyson," Kai repeated, tears now flowing down his cheeks, "Let him go."

"Tut tut," Tyson giggled, "Ray hasn't begun begging yet."  
Ray lifted his head at the sound of his name.

"NO KAI," He yelled, "DON'T…"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Tyson, "I'll make you a deal."

"What?" asked Kai quickly, glancing at Ray.

"If you declare you undying love for me," said Tyson, an insane smile on his face, "And say you hate Ray."

"Never," replied Kai, "I love Ray and HATE you!"

"That's what Ray said," Tyson sighed, "But unless you do this knife may just accidentally fall on the rope."

"NO!" yelled Kai and Max together.

"Well Kai," said Tyson, "who do you love?"

"NO!" yelled Ray, "Kai don't do it, don't lie! I love you and I always will! I never want to hear you say that you hate me!"

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Tyson and the slashed the knife at Ray, cutting him again on his cheek.

"But I wont mean it," cried Kai, "I would never mean it."

"Kai," said Ray quietly, "he will cut the rope no matter what you say, I just don't want to hear you say that, about me."

Kai look a step forward but was stopped by Tyson moving the knife closer to the rope

"Would you really kill him?" asked Max from quietly behind him.

"Yes," replied Tyson loudly, "I would kill for Kai! I would die for Kai! I just want him to love me."  
At this Tyson broke down into tears but never lost eye contact with Kai.

"I will never love you," hissed Kai, "I love Ray."  
Tyson screamed at this and put his hands on his head.

"But I love you!" he sobbed.

Kai appeared to have chosen anger over breaking down and crying, although he was crying; Max supposed this was because Kai thought of as the stronger emotion

"I will never love you," barked Kai, "I love Ray, _I_ would die for Ray, and I would _kill_ for Ray."

"SHUT UP!" Sobbed Tyson, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"Kai," Max hissed in Kai's ear, "Why are you provoking him?"

"I am making him lose his concentration," whispered Kai back, "Then I might be able to save Ray."

"NEVER SAY THAT!" Yelled Tyson pointing at Kai.

"I will say what I want," said Kai coolly, although he wanted to go save Ray, he knew he had to hide all worried, sad and caring emotion.

"Say what you want," replied Tyson, with another insane smile on his face, "And Ray will fall down, all the way and then go _splat_."

The thought made Kai shudder but he tried again to remain cool.

"Fine," said Kai, letting all the worry pour out of his voice, "Please don't."

Kai wanted to do anything to save Ray but he knew he couldn't do what he Tyson wanted, if Ray was right, he wanted to save Ray the pain of hearing the words

"Good," snapped Tyson, "Now be a good Kai and say 'I love you Tyson and hate Ray so much.'"

Kai lowered his head, "no, I will not say that, I will not lie."

Tyson froze, the insane pain that he felt now over whelmed him and he realised that he had been wandering away from Ray. He was now about the same distance as Kai. Kai appeared to notice this too and began running.

Tyson ran as well, Max too. Max appeared more focused on stopping Tyson. Tyson glanced at him and began to speed up. Kai was almost there. In a last desperate attempt, he flung the knife at the rope. Kai saw it and his eyes widened. Then he ran, for his life, for Ray's life. Max hit Tyson, knocking him over but it was too late, the knife flew towards the rope, and it looked like it was on target. Kai leapt forward and grabbed Ray. Now Kai and Ray were on the edge, both being held on by the rope.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Max and Tyson yelled in unison.

Kai smiled and held on to Ray. He kissed his cheek

"I love you," he said to Ray.

"I love you to," replied Ray.

It appeared that everyone knew what was about to happen. Max and Tyson sprinted for the rope. The knife hit it dead on and it snapped. Tyson lunged for it and the rope whipped out of his reach.  
Kai and Ray were falling together. The rope unravelled of Ray and he rapped his arms around Kai. Now they were both holding each other, spiralling down towards the hard concrete. Their short lives getting shorter by the second as the ground appeared to be flying towards them

"I love you Ray," bellowed Kai although it was whipped away by the wind.

Ray heard it and all he got to was, "I love you K…"

Epilogue:

Max buried Kai and Ray next to each other in the Ironclad graveyard, where Kai had asked to be buried on one of his many depressing mood-swings. He had buried them with their beyblades in the hope that, if there was another place, then their Bitbeast's would go to Max assumed that Ray would have wanted to be buried with him. The police assumed it was a double suicide and Max didn't really try to fight it. Tyson was admitted to a metal asylum on the fifteenth of June and committed suicide on the thirtieth. Max didn't see the point in making a big fuss when all of his close friends were dead and he knew for a fact what Ray would of said, 'Calm down and let the world fly by.' It was one of his sayings. It was strange, Max thought, how you miss the little things, how Kai used to always be cold yet everyone knew that he would protect them ferociously. Max did not miss Tyson at all. He would never forgive him for taking away his friends, even if he was dead. Max never bladed again; he felt like it was his team that always bladed with him, not just him, and without them, he couldn't blade. Max never talked about them again and withdrew into his room a lot. His Dad would ask what is wrong a lot but Max would just sigh and shake his head. Max became cold and failed most of the time in school. He dressed in nothing but black.

When he prayed, he prayed that Kai and Ray were together. If Max got one thing, he wanted to get Kai and Ray together, forever

The pain never left him, or the way Kai smiled before they fell, or the way they had held each other on the way down…Kai and Ray never really left him.

* * *

OMG that was sad! I am sorry but I had been planning the end for a long time. I am also sorry that I made Tyson evil (to Tyson fans). I think I am going to write a sequel to it about Max but I don't know yet (winks). I hope you liked it and please R&R

P. s I wrote this for CooledCrimsonwolf who rocks, I hope you liked it.

p. p. s I am not responsible for any emotional damage that this may caused (that's a joke bye the way)

bubi Grufflump


End file.
